Revival of The Ancients
by Tamashii Kaze
Summary: First Sonic fanfic. R&R so i know how to improve.
1. Meeting of the genetic bond: Part I

I think it goes without saying that I don't own Sonic, or any characters, names, or places created by sonic, or whoever made Sonic X, which i think was also Sonic Teams story writing genius. Everything else is mine though...so there.

RATED R FOR SAFETY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...although there's only swearing in this chapter..

**Meeting of the genetic bond**

Meet Sasha Newman. She is 16 years of age, and the best sprinter on her athletics team. Not surprising, as she has an absolute adoration for speed and running in general.

That being said, she doesn't have that much interest in Sonic. "he pulls our ass out of the fire alot...but i still don't think he's all that great," she says to her friend, Daemon Johns. He also ran for the athletics team, but he was more of a long distance runner.

Sasha sipped on her slushie, whilst shifting uncomfortably on the wooden park bench. The shorts she wore were too short and when the protection of the jean material ended, her soft but unnoticaebly muscular leg scratched at the dry, unkept wood on the bench.

Her shirt bore the phrase 'I'm still a virgin, too bad this shirt's out of date' on it. Sasha hated it. She hated alot of things, but she hated the shirt the most. However luck was not on her side that day, as it was laundry day.

That was sunday, and it is no longer a laundry day. Infact, it is a school day, and Sasha is on her way home. The wind plays about with the sensitive skirt under her skirt around her groin area. She tried to keep her skirt from showing people the fabric that covered her modesty, but the wind was very strong. Eventually, she gave up.

"Look! It's Sonic!" Shouted a surprised citizen. 'Now i know why my skirt was blowing up' Sasha pouted, although only too herself.

Sonic raced up the side of a building, dodging incoming missile fire as he did so. "Hold still blue boy!" shouted an angry Egg-bodied genius. The falling debris marked battlezones all the way down the street. 'Typical Sonic' thought Sasha. She hated the way nearly everything blew up some way or another when Sonic became involved in a fight. Although if he weren't here, the army would make more of a mess.

"Amy! What are you doing put the hood back down right now!" yelled tails. Amy had gotten up, and was leaning over the side of the speeding X-Tornado. "I've gotta give Sonic this ring!" she replied. Robotnik decided to step in, and shot the X-tornado full of airholes, which crash landed in Station Square Park. "Shit...no ring and im out of ideas" thought Sonic as he continued to dodge missile and bullet fire. The lapse in concentration cost Sonic dearly, and he got the full force of a missile in his face.

The sustained ballistic barrage was too much for the structure, and it collapsed, leaving Sonic no place to go but down. And down he went, hitting the ground painfully hard. "Agh...that...hurt like hell," gasped the blue boy. He had no time to get up as half of the building fell on top of him, with bits and pieces flying out in all directions.

Sasha was too close, and got caught in the collapse too. She screamed in pain, but noone could here her. Most other people who were caught in the collapse were either dead, or unconscious. She hauled the rock trapping her leg off onto the side, and watched as Eggman continued his rampage through Station Square, secure in the fact that Sonic would be out of commision for awhile. After getting up onto her own two feet, she stumbled over to were the mound of rock encased Sonic. While her arm was bleeding heavily, she grabbed at rock and twisted metal in an effort to free Sonic. 'There isn't anyone else who's gonna stop that freak. Tails got shot down and Knuckles is no where to be seen. That asshole'.

After cutting her hands on various pieces of rock, Sasha was able to grab Sonic's arm. Whilst her blood was mingling with his, Sasha pulled Sonic and tried to revive him by slapping him across his face a few times. "Wake up idiot! Wake up!" she angrily pleaded as she gave Sonic a good slapping.

Sonic's eyes opened very slowly. Suddenly the thought of Eggman flashed through his thoughts. He got up quickly and yelled "Where did he go? Where's Eggman!". "It wasn't much of a problem, I'll gladly pull your ass out of a heap of rock anyday mister Sonic" pouted Sasha. "I appreciate this and all but I've got to stop Eggman, where's he go?" questioned Sonic. "You're always saying that some way or another. He went that way. That bomb holes and crushed cars should've been your first clue, idiot" replied Sasha. Sonic looked puzzled. With his puzzled look, he asked "You don't like me very much do you?"

"Come on Tails! get this thing in the air we have to help Sonic" cried Amy. "I'm trying Amy, but it's no good! Uncle Chuck is going have to get someone over here, the engine is totally fried" replied Tails. "Fine, you stay here, and i;m going to look for Sonic and give this to him" resolved Amy. She took the ring out of her pocket, and was relieved to find that it still had it's healthy golden glow. "Let me give you a lift Amy, atleast that way we can cover more ground Tails. Using his special, genetical mishap radial tail bone, he spun his tails, faster and faster until they threatend to fly out of there sockets. Whincing ever so slightly at the pain, he took off, beckoned to Amy to grab her hand, and ascended until he could see Eggman smashing things downtown.

"Sonics bound to be over there Tails! That way" yelled Amy above the roar of Tails spinning appendages. "No wait, he's down there, and he looks hurt. I'll drop you off by Sonic so you can give him the ring" replied Tails. Amy shook her head quickly, and said "No, i can throw it to him from up here. Hey Sonic! Up here!"

"No i do not like you very much but does that matter much right now?" stated Sasha. "Those violet eyes...isn't that an unusual eye color for a human?" asked Sonic. "Are you blind? my eyes are brown...and why are you looking at my eyes anyway? Don't you have better things to do?" retorted Sasha. Sonic gazed deep into Sasha's eyes some more, and said "you remind me of someone...but i don't-GAH!" Sonic never finished his sentence, as a gold ring nailed him in the back of the head. "Sonic! Get Eggman he's downtown!" yelled Amy from above. "i will if you promise to never throw a ring at me again!" retorted Sonic. As he got up, he loked at Sasha. 'Why am i looking at her like this? It's, almost affectionate' Sonic thought to himself. "What's your name?" he asked. "Why do you care? it's not like you'll see me again" replied Shasha. As much as she willed, she couldn't resist Sonic's green eyes, so she replied "Sasha Newman. Now piss off."

Sonic wound the energy in his legs, grinned, and took off into the sky, speeding past Tails, straight in the direction of Robotnik. The last thing the Eggman saw that day was the bottom of Sonic's shoe.

This is my debut...so don't go easy on me. Be harsh with your criticism please, but also tell me what i did right. no use making me drop this altogether...


	2. Meeting of the genetic bond: part II

Chapter 2. I don't own Sega's characters. I own my own. kthxbai.

**Meeting of the Genetic bond, Part II**

"I...feel like crap" Sonic moaned. He layed on a branch outside of the Thorndike residence, and Chris happened to notice his ailment. "Anything i can help with?" he asked. Sonic gave him a filthy look, grunted, and stared back into the clouds through the leaves of the tree.

"Sonic? Are you alright?" questioned Chris. "Oh piss off, I don't need this now man" Sonic grunted. He got up as quickly as he could manage (which wasn't very quick by his standards) and jumped off the tree, clearly in some kind of pain when he landed. Chris stood, transfixed. He was very worried for his friend. "Sonic, if there's something i can help you with, just ask" he comforted.

Sonic looked up at Chris, with a horrible look in his eyes. After a few seconds, he realized that there wasn't a reason for his anger. He was just...angry. Not to mention in pain. "I'm sorry. I'll...I'm sorry Chris. I'm just hurting ya know? Being flattened by half a building isn't...exactly fun" he mentioned. Chris smiled, in a very understanding way. Sonic returned his grin, and surged massive amounts of power into his legs before he pressed forward in the direction of Station Square.

"Sasha, I'm heading to Athletic practice...sure you're not coming?" questioned Damien. Sasha's nose was buried in a book. She hadn't even realized that someone was talking to her until Damien stripped the book from her hands. "'Maths for the sophomore year'? What's your problem girl, you becoming super-studious or something?" he jested. She grinned at him. "No, but you know we've got a maths test next week," she reminded. Damien's face fell considerably. "Don't worry about it I'll help you out later. First, athletics."

Sasha packed up her bag, slung it over her back, slapped Damien round the head for oggling her ass, and they were on their way. After walking down a flight of stairs, they came to a long hallway that led directly to the PE department. "I'll race ya" grinned Damien. "Oh you know i'll beat you anyday. You run further, I run faster, and that's the end of that" replied Sasha. "Don't care little girl. I'll have a go anyway" he shot back and he took off, without Sasha's warning. "Cheater!" she shouted, and took off after him. Halfway through the race, Sasha had caught up. "Loser!" she panted as she balsted past Damien.

Sasha slowed down before she slammed her face into the wall, and took her place as the victor. "See? You won't ever, EVER beat me in a race skinny boy," she jested. They both laughed, and Sasha convulsed, like she was going to puke. "Sasha? What's wrong with you? somethin' disagree with ya?" he asked, with a hint of concern. Sasha looked about, wide eyed, and convulsed again before falling on the floor, breathing heavily. She stared into nothingness, wide eyed. She found it hard to move, and the only time she could move was when he body forced her to.

She felt like she was falling apart. Piece by piece. She could hear the distant voice of her friend trying to rescue her from subconciousness, but to no avail. She was going to come to on her own, but not until she stopped feeling like everypart of her body was being ripped apart. 'Lucky for me, athletics runs after school, the whole school would surround me if they weren't home' she managed to think.

"D-Damien, help..me up" she whispered. "Sasha, you're already standing. What's wrong with what happened! You just sort of...seized up on me" he stammered, now full of concern. "Maybe...I'll just go home today man." she stated.

Sonic sat on the edge of the roof of an office building in the middle of Station Square. 'Why did I snap like that at Chris?' he thought to himself. He looked up into the sky and thought about it for awhile. Something compelled him to look down to his right, and he saw the girl that dug him out of the rubble. He been thinking about this girl all day. Talking to her atleast. And so he stood up, and dove off the building, keeping as close to it as he could. Once his speed crept towards 70 mph, he stretched his legs out and ran down the building, to give him control of his speed. The ground came rushing up, and he landed on it flawlessly, right in front of Sasha

"Is there something you want?" she groaned. "I've been thinking about you all day. We, need to talk" he stated. Sasha seemed shocked. "About...what?" Sasha complained. The first thought in her head was that a member of an alien species was coming onto her, and she wasn't happy about it. Sonic glanced at her hand, and then at his arm. "Did you wash out that cut when you got home?" he asked. "What, so you're checking up on my health?" Sasha replied.

"You know what I've been feeling ill, and in pain, most of today. I just want to know if somethings gone wrong with you today, that's all" Sonic explained. Sasha thought about brushing him off and walking past him, but thought better of it. "Yea, i had some kind of a seizure, but I'm better now." she replied. Realising that her almost murderous tone towards sonic hand dwindled to more friendly talk, she added "Now if you don't mind, can you get out of my way? I've got a home to go to!"

Chapter two. as always, review as harshly as possible, but not without telling me what i did right. I tried to correct some of my errors, such as getting into the action too quickly, and i think i did a pretty good job of it. But of course, i'll need other opinions. bye till next time!


	3. Completion

Yes, that I should wait for a review before i start another chapter, but I'm anxious, and already know what i need to improve.

**Chapter 3 - Completion**

"Damien called before you got home. He said that you hadn't felt well at school. Are you alright Sash?" questioned a women hovering over a groggy Sasha in bed. Her shoulder length blonde hair got in the way of her face, and she tucked it behind her ear before giving Sasha a shake to rip her away from her semi-unconscious state. Sasha silently thanked Damien. He knew that if he had told Sasha's mom that she had had some kind of a seizure, she would've rushed her to hospital. Sasha hated hospitals.

She sat up slowly, rubbed her deep, blue eyes, and looked into her mother's face. "Isn't it a school day?" she croaked. Sasha's mother grinned, and said "yes, but I don't want you in today. You look a bit green. I guess you haven't recovered from yesterday hmm?"

Sasha stared blankly into her mother's brown eyes, not quite understanding what she was talking about. And then she remembered the horrible convulsions. As if in response, her arm twitched, although not noticeable to her mother. "Okay, I'll just sleep today then. Can you go now mom?" she pleaded. Sasha's mother gave her some kind of an open-handed noogie, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Watching her mother go, she bombed back onto the matress once she saw, and heard, the door close. Almost immediately, she thought about the concerned look on Sonic's face when he tried to have a civilised talk with her the day before. 'I suppose I didn't have to be so rude' she thought. Staring at the abstract patterns in the ceiling of her room, she tried to think out loud about why she had hated Sonic for so long.

"He's cocky, he's inconsiderate. I mean, does half of the city have to be blown up everytime Eggman shows up?" she complained. But she wasn't sure anymore. In the space of two days, two events aimed directly at her forced her to rethink her opinion on Sonic the Hedgehog. "Alright, he's cocky. But so am I, I guess" she whispered, remembering her assurity that she would beat Damien in any sprinting race. "And if he's so inconsiderate, why did he care if I was feeling okay or not?"

Still staring at the dabble pattern on her ceiling, she found herself noticing things crawling over the ceiling in the corner of her eye. However, when she looked directly at them, the ceiling just seemed normal. "I just need a drink," Sasha assured herself. She sat up, shook her head, and stumbled onto her feet, with her mind set on the task of reaching her bathroom and getting a few gulps of hydration.

Sasha focused her mind on the brass nob that served as the opening mechanism to her white door, but she found herself unable to concentrate on the task. And then the feelings came over her again. She gasped a horrible, liquidy gasp, and fell onto the blue carpet on her floor. She didn't shake, so she knew she wasn't having a seizure. It was something else. Her arms, her legs, and her chest stung through-out, not just on her skin. She tried to yell, but could only manage a wheez. She tried again and again, and finally managed to yell loud enough for her mom to hear.

Sonic laid on his back on top of Uncle Chuck's workshop, looking into the clouds. 'That one looks like a hot dog. And that one looks...kind of like knuckles head actually' Sonic thought to himself. He tried his best to not put pressure onto his left arm, for it was still healing from being trapped by various pieces of stone. Though he could use it, Sonic preferred not to. Sonic looked down onto the grass below, and wondered to himself 'How many flips can I do before i hit the floor?'

He stood up, bent his legs just enough to give him the power to get a meter off the roof of the workshop. In the air, he tucked his legs as close to his chest as he could, stuck his arms out, and counted as he began to twist. 'One two three four five six seven eight nine ten..." Sonic began to think, but then he realised that he had no idea how far off the floor he was, because he was spinning too fast. He got a painful reminder when he dented the driveway with his head.

After giving his nogging a good massage, Sonic had a familiar feeling. "Sasha..." he whispered.

"Sasha? Sasha what's wrong with you! Why are you lying on the floor?" question Sasha's mother. Sasha's body was slowly coming back together, and she felt like she was becoming more complete like she ever had been. "I...fell out of the bed" she lied. Sasha's mother gave her a puzzled look, and helped her up.

"You fall out of the bed and yell for mommy? I didn't think you were in for that anymore" she jested. Sasha stared into the wall, coming to terms with how much better she felt after her convulsions. "Mom, what time is it? Can I still get to school on time?" Sasha questioned. Her mother looked at her worryingly. "Are you sure you are feeling well enough?" she said. Sasha nodded, as a child who wished for their mother to not start a lecture would. The nod almost failed, but a ringing phone saved Sasha's ears. Whilst her mother was chatting away, Sasha had a speedy scrub, tied her hair, pulled on some clothes, and made a speedy getaway.

Sonic sped over the rooftops of downtown Station Square, hunting for Sasha. He jumped off a low building, glided until he hit the floor a few seconds later, and continued his speedy search. 'She'll be at the train station' he thought, and ran there as fast as he could. Upon arrival, he waited for her, feeling very lucky that he decided to conduct his search outside of rush hour times. He was delighted when he caught Sasha leaving the station, and followed her until it was safe to confront her and not half of Station Square.

"You had the feelings again, didn't you?" he asked, although it was more of an informing statement than a questioning one.. Thinking about her revelations about the blue boy only a few hours earlier, she decided to answer as civilised as possible. "Yea, but I'm feeling much, much better you know," she smiled. Sonic grinned. "You're very cute when you're not angry." Sasha smiled back. despite her lovely eyes, no male ever called her 'cute', lest they wanted to keep their genitals in tip top condition, and not crunched up into a shoe-print sized ball.

Sonic looked into her eyes, puzzled for a moment. "Do you wear contacts?" he asked. "No, why?" was his answer. He looked closer, and stated "One of your eyes are blue and the other...is green," he informed, still with a puzzled tone. Sasha returned the baffled look. 'My eyes are blue, is he blind?' she thought to herself. They looked at each other for a few seconds, but their thoughts were interrupted by an explosion downtown. "I've gotta go. Keep yourself safe Sasha," said Sonic and at that, he jumped diagonally, in the direction of the the trouble.

Sonic's hangtime was immense, and he was able to spot a strange, 4-wheeled, 20-storey tall robot with an immense arm prowling through the streets. His beginning jump was dead on, and sonic span furiously, spines outsretched, and sliced right through the robot's torso. "Rargh!" yelled the maniacal doctor. "No cocky speech this time blue boy?"

Sonic pressed both feet on the opposite building, and pushed off, not noticing a massive fist about to pummel him two weeks from saturday.

Sasha watched the impact, and watched Sonic fly over towards the beach area. 'He can't swim!' she thought, and dropped her school bag. Her first instinct was to catch him, but he was almost a mile away. She decided to try anyway, against all common sense. She got ready to run, when the convulsions threatened to happen once more. "No..." she growled, hunched over in pain. She strained to look up, and noticed Sonic getting dangerously close to the beach area. She wound up her legs, and took off in a sprint.

She pounded at the floor with just her toes. Twenty miles an hour...thirty...forty...she just wasn't slowing down. She felt like the wind was trying to break her neck, and it was then that she realized that she was running incredibly fast. Incredibly...incredibly fast...

The shock of the two-ton fist slamming into him was beginning to wear away from Sonic's cheek, and he was able to squeeze an eye open far enough to notice somebody running to catch him. 'Knuckles? What the hell? Why the hell are you running this way? Are you trying to catch me?' he thought. The closer he looked, the more he realised that this person was taller, lighter skinned, and had shorter, lighter-colured hair. And she didn't have massive fists. 'Sasha?'

Sasha realized quickly that she wouldn't be able to catch Sonic if she let him fall to far, for he would fall straight into the water. Buildings whizzed past her faster and faster, and she resolved to try and jump and catch him, which was still very much against her common sense. But according to her commen sense, she wouldn't be able to overtake cars as if they were standing still. She hit the floor hard with her toes, and took off. Flying through the air at 40 mph seemed normal to her, but she knew it wasn't normal. But she couldn't think about that now. She had to think about how she would catch Sonic without breaking some kind of bone in his child-sized body.

It didn't take her long. She cupped him up like a handsome man would carry his new wife at a wedding, and descended, hitting the floor with incredible force that should've broken her legs. But it didn't. She put Sonic down, and collapsed onto the floor, out of breath. Sonic was just dumbfounded at the blistering speed and strength displayed by the human girl. "What's happening to me?" she gasped between breaths.


End file.
